Management software may include user interfaces (UIs) or graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for managing, monitoring, viewing, and/or configuring one or more elements (e.g., physical resources, virtual resources, and/or components) within or associated with a computing system, e.g., a backend computing system separate from management software. Such management software, also referred to herein as a UI client, may provide UI elements, such as images, icons, or graphics, for representing various elements therein. However, problematic issues can arise when UI elements associated with the various elements are inconsistent and/or inaccurate. For example, a UI client may provide a generic icon to represent all elements or may provide an icon depicting an ‘A’ type element for representing a ‘B’ type element. Further issues can arise when different UI clients provide different and/or conflicting UI elements for the same set of elements. Hence, providing conflicting, confusing, and/or inaccurate UI elements may result in user confusion and/or user apathy (e.g., UI elements may be ignored by a user), thereby negating benefits involved in providing UI elements for representing various elements.